I Always Wanted
by Ramanda87
Summary: A beautiful dark knight. Thats what Minako had always wanted. Instead she gets a mean tempered rude and neglectful wife that she still cant help but love.
1. Chapter 1 Arranged Marriage

I Always Wanted

Pairing: Rei x Minako

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon Duh!

Rating: M for lotsa smut!

A/N Ok this started out as a one shot but just kept going and going so I'm posting it as a story instead of a one shot. Hope you like!

Chapter 1

Arranged Marriage

"What!" Rei exclaimed as she looked up at the silver haired queen before her.

"No way! There is no way in all mighty hell that I'm going to marry one of those slutty whores not a chance, I don't care if she is a princess!"

"Now Princess Rei your being unreasonable." Queen Serenity said in a stern, motherly like voice. Rei looked down in shame at having raised her voice at the women she practically considered her mother. The queen sighed.

"Rei this isn't just my doing, you've been engaged to the heir of Venus since before she was born, it was your mothers wish and I promised her I would take care of you and raise you as my own, and I have I want to give you your way on this but I'm afraid your wishes and your prejudice against Venusians will not come into play when it comes to this decision, you will marry the Princess of Venus weather you like it or not! Besides Minako wasn't raised like a normal Venusian she was kept in practical isolation, she is actually a very quiet and slightly insecure girl" Rei looked up at the queen with angry eyes.

"I really hate Venusians, Serenity they are a worthless leaching people cant I marry one of the other heirs? Like Ami I like her!" Rei said. The queen glared at the dark haired Martian until she noticed an uncomfortable blond standing in the doorway. The queen sighed, she knew Minako was a very insecure person a little timid having been so sheltered on Venus, and at the moment the blond looked a little sad, like Rei's word may have hurt her.

"Princess Minako would you join us." The queen said in a loud voice so the blond would be sure to hear her from across the room. The blond nodded and came rushing over tripping about half way across the room, but catching herself she came to stand a little ways to the side of Rei and made a curtsy.

"I'm sorry I was late, your majesty I got lost this castle is a lot bigger to me I wasn't allowed access to so many places on Venus." The blond said quietly. Rei looked over at the timid girl and scoffed. Minako looked down at her feet in sadness. It was apparent her fiancée didn't like her at all.

Minako fought back tears as her worst fears seemed to come true. Growing up with the idea of marrying the Martian Princess, Minako had little much to do in her isolation on Venus but to daydream about some great all consuming love, always starring the beautiful dark haired girl in a picture she had been given. Minako fought back the tears and forced herself into a straight face, it was blatantly obvious that her knight in shining armor wasn't going to come and rescue her, come on a brilliant black steed much like her gorgeous hair and take her away, take her to see the galaxy like she always dreamed. It seemed more likely that the dark princess scowling at her would marry her and drop her off somewhere on Mars or the Moon and never even come to see her.

The blond was pulled from her sad thoughts by the queen.

"Its ok Minako I know you will have to get used to being here, since you and Rei are going to be living here for the first year of your marriage before you move to Mars. Oh and I'm sure you realized this is your fiancée Rei Hino, Princess of Mars. I don't think you two have ever officially met." Minako turned and curtsied to the dark haired Princess next to her.

"Its nice to meet you." Rei just scoffed and turned to leave the room. Minako sighed. Rei had just exited the door when she heard Serenity begin to speak.

"That girl, I don't know what I'm going to do with her." Rei stopped, feeling a little guilty about eavesdropping but she couldn't seem to care enough not to.

"She doesn't like me." Rei heard Minako's small voice.

"She likes you just fine, she just needs to get to know you. That's all." Minako sighed and continued.

"She's unhappy I can feel it, I don't want to make her unhappy your majesty. We don't have to marry. I can be alone, I guess, she can marry someone she loves." Minako said.

"And what about you do you have someone else you love?" Minako nodded her head in the negative. Just as the Venusian began to talk a guard came walking down the hall Rei quickly began to walk as if she had just come from the room hoping is didn't look like she had been eavesdropping.

"No, I've never thought of marrying any body else, it would feel wrong like I was betraying her. I couldn't do that, even if she doesn't like me, but I want her to be happy." Minako said truthfully. The queen frowned in confusion.

"But its not normally in a Venusians culture or nature to be so devoted to one person this is an odd view." Minako nodded.

"I know but I was raised with the idea of marrying a Martian. I studied Martian marital behavior and know what that would entail and I know Martians are very possessive and don't look outside their marriages once the vows are said, and since I knew she would be committed to me I always vowed to be equally as committed." The queen smiled, it was very apparent to her that Minako had completely devoted herself to her stubborn fiancée so much that she was willing to let Rei have her way and in turn be alone.

"I think you two will be fine. Your wedding will continue as planned. Don't worry Minako, Rei is a hard and stubborn person but she has a sweet heart you just have to be patient to see it." The blond sighed and nodded.

Rei was furiously throwing a mental tantrum in her room, going on in her head about how mad she was at this stupid arranged marriage, when the door to her own private room opened and in walked a blond with her head down looking at the floor. The blond made it halfway across the room before she realized she wasn't alone.

"What are you doing here!" Rei said meanly to the now slightly frightened blond.

"Ummmmm….." The blue eyed princess said nervously.

"Well cant you speak, or are you to blond to be able to form sentences." Rei insulted. Minako immediately looked back towards the ground. 'wow she must really hate me, she's being really mean.' the blond thought. Rei looked at the frightened girl and got annoyed.

"Well… speak!" Rei said loudly. Minako was now so intimidated she didn't think she could speak. The blond just shook her head to the side, wrapping her arms around herself and backing up a few steps. Rei gritted her teeth.

"Sweet Ares are you really that dumb! Or are you just trying to piss me off." Minako forced herself to say something.

"I didn't mean to bo..bother you, I was just t…tired. They said I was supposed to sleep in he..here." Rei looked at the girl in disgust.

"You are really weak aren't you, pretty little princess has to be looked after right? For your information Martians don't prize looks when it comes to their partners, they prize strength and you my dear are greatly lacking in that area." Minako nodded in understanding. She realized she wasn't at all what Rei wanted in a mate and it hurt her deeply that she was lacking pretty much everything worth while in her fiancées eyes. Rei took a deep breath to calm down.

"They said your supposed to sleep here?" Minako nodded.

"Yes something about getting to know each other since we are going to be married in a few days." Rei groaned looking at the blond, how did she ever get stuck with this weak, frightened little mouse for a partner. The blond looked up into her fiancées eyes getting lost in their violet beauty and blushing when she realized she was staring.

"I don't want to marry you." Rei said plainly. Minako nodded.

"I know, I can feel your anger and frustration." Rei's eyes went wide.

"Don't do that! don't use your powers on me you witch." Rei screamed. Minako backed away a few steps. How could she forget some races saw the venusian senses as dark powers. Minako began to cry softly. Remembering a time when those senses had gotten her hurt as a child. A group of Jovian children who didn't understand her senses had cornered her and beat her down badly, it was then that her mother had told her it wasn't safe for her to wander around and she was placed in almost complete isolation in the country.

"I'm sorry, I cant turn it off. Please don't hurt me I don't mean to do it." Rei's eyes widened at the fear she had accidentally put Minako in. Rei softened her voice.

"I'm wont hurt you, I promise." Minako didn't stop crying.

"I don't want to be here." the blond sniffled. "this place is so big, there's so many people they all look at me funny. Mama said I'd be happy here with my mate on the moon, but you don't like me at all and think I'm a witch." the rest of the blonds sentence being cut off by sobbing. Rei growled.

"Hey stop crying ok its not so bad. I don't want to marry you and you don't want to marry me so its equal we can just get married and then ignore each other for the rest of our lives ok?" Rei said to the blond with a smile as if that were the greatest idea in the world. Minako nodded at the smiling princess hoping to make her happy, but the idea of marrying Rei and then being ignored by her scared her more then anything.

Having been raised in near isolation. Being alone was something Minako, as a venusian, who were naturally social people, really didn't think she could handle anymore. Especially with the dark haired princess of her dreams being so near in her grasp yet so very far away.

After Rei finally got Minako to stop crying and settle down they talked for a while Minako blushed a lot and found herself falling even deeper in love with her fiancée then she had been before. Rei sighed and looked out the window.

"Its pretty late we should be getting to bed." Minako nodded and looked at the couch she was sitting on.

"I can sleep here, I don't think queen serenity will let us have our own rooms." Rei nodded but said.

"Nonsense we can share the bed, its huge! Besides were gonna have to share it on our wedding night anyway." Rei joked. Minako frowned.

"I don't think we should…ya know..do _that!_." Rei grinned.

"Why little Venusian are you blushing." Minako looked away.

"Lets go to bed." Minako mumbled as she got under the covers. She knew Rei didn't understand the way venuians were and if she planned to ignore her for the rest of their lives then it would be much better for Minako if they never even got intimate, not even on their wedding night.

"Fine but you better not hog the covers."

Minako knew that Rei thought she was just embarrassed but it was more then that. Rei had no idea about the venusian body. She didn't know that once a venusian becomes sexually active they have to continue to be. Minako had been told about it when she was younger about how once she starts having sex her body would begin to create a form of toxin that could only be expelled through having more sex. It was the reason Venusians had a bad name for being slutty. If they let the toxin build up in their bodies it would become extremely painful, and it was definitely something Minako didn't want to experience.


	2. Chapter 2 The Wedding

Chapter 2

The Wedding

The three days left before their wedding seemed to fly by with both girls mostly ignoring or avoiding each other, and soon Minako was standing at the alter with the dark haired princess next to her saying "I do" Minako immediately said the same, and leaned forward for her first kiss. It was quick and sweet, sending the venusian into a deep blush.

The newly married couple were standing at the back of the hall shaking hands with important people when three gigging girls ran up to Rei hugging her and giving their congratulations. Minako felt a little left out until the blond girl in the group turned to her.

"Minako its great to see you again! I'm Usagi do you remember me?" Minako looked at the girl closely and shook her head in the negative.

"you don't?"

"No I'm sorry." Usagi smiled and said.

"That's ok we only met once when we were very young I can hardly remember it either but of what I can remember you seem to have changed a lot! What happened to that loud crazy girl who would constantly get me into trouble?" Minako blushed.

"I'm sorry when I was young I suffered a severe head injury, I guess I lost my memory or something, my mother said I was never really the same. The doctors couldn't tell if it was memory lose or trauma induced personality change."

"Interesting." came from a blue haired girl with short hair. Then she smiled and offered her hand in a earth like greeting.

"Hello I'm Ami Mizuno, Princess of Mercury. Its nice to finally meet you." Minako shook her hand and blushed slightly. The blond remembered this girls name, 'this is the girl Rei would have rather married then me. She's pretty' Minako thought. Then a tall girl with dark brown hair and bright green eyes stepped forward and Minako began to get frightened when the girl raised her hand for a greeting Minako grabbed Rei's arm tight hiding behind her slightly. Everyone looked confused. Rei was a little mad at Minako for being so rude to one of her close friends.

"Minako what the hell are you doing." Rei turned and asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm scared." Minako whispered back and gripped Rei even closer to her.

"Of Makoto? Why? She would never hurt you Minako she's the Princess of Jupiter." Minako took a deep breath and looked up into Makoto's eyes. 'Confusion and worry' Minako thought 'that's what she's feeling.'

"I don't sense any hostility in her, are you sure she wont hurt me Rei?" Rei sighed.

"She wont hurt you, and stop using your powers on people its creepy." Minako got a sad expression and nodded her head, immediately looking at the ground since her powers were mostly activated by eye contact. Makoto stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Makoto sorry if I scared you, I guess I can be pretty intimidating I am kinda tall and stuff." Makoto said jokingly but the blond just kept her head lowered and nodded slightly.

"Its nice to meet you too. If you all will excuse me I need to speak to my mother for a moment. It was nice to meet all of you." The blond left Rei's side walking a large circle around Makoto being sure to stay away from her, Minako walked towards the Queen of Venus.

"Interesting." Ami said. Rei scoffed.

"Interesting my ass, she's a freak! She's always doing weird sensing things, she's a complete weakling, knows nothing about weapons. She's almost like an annoying little dog, except my dog is actually useful." Rei ranted to her friends. Makoto frowned.

"Rei that's a little harsh, I mean she is your wife now, don't you think you should be defending her?" Rei frowned back.

"Martians don't defend weaklings."

"I wonder what happened to her? She is very different from when we were kids. If I'm even remembering the same girl" Usagi said with a confused frown on her face.

As if out of nowhere Queen Serenity was suddenly standing behind the group.

"Your Memory is just fine Usagi, Minako has changed greatly from when you were young. Its partially from the incident and partially from her isolation, Venusians are very social people and being raised like Minako was has made her almost socially inept but she still has the urge to be around people just not the knowledge on how to interact with them." Ami quirked an eyebrow in question as she asked.

"What incident?" The queen sighed.

"When Minako was young, just after she spent the week here on the moon with her mother, Minako tended to wander but it wasn't that big of a deal were they lived everybody knew who she was and she was safe, but they were traveling and Queen Venus had a urge to visit a friend on Jupiter, thinking it would be a good visit plus a great experience for Minako to see even more cultures they headed to one of the large trading cities on Jupiter. Minako wandered off like she always did. It was a few hours until the guards found her. Apparently a group of children cornered her calling her a witch because she could sense their emotions." The group was silent hanging on the queens every word. The queen sighed. "Children can be cruel, she was in a coma for almost a month, the doctors originally told the Queen it wasn't likely that she would survive and the longer she stayed in the coma the less likely it was she would live. When she awoke she wasn't the same, I mean mentally she was fine no brain damage or anything but she was much more frightened and quiet almost like being herself would get her hurt again, plus having an intense fear of people with brown hair, mainly Jovian's since its only them an earthlings who have the hair color. The Queen of Venus then placed her in the country with a nanny and teachers, I think mostly she planned to keep her there until she was stronger, but Minako just reverted further into herself. If she hadn't been a Senshi she would probably have died. I imagine she is a very lonely and insecure girl." The queen finished and walked away.

"How sad." Usagi said.

"No wonder she was scared of me, she probably figures I'm gonna try to beat her up." Makoto said. Rei felt terrible.

"I yelled at her." Rei whispered.

"What?" Ami asked.

"When we first met and she read my emotions, I yelled at her and called her a witch. She cried looking very scared, I thought it was just because she is weak but I think I might have tapped into her fear of that happening to her again. She's probably going to be afraid of me forever now." Rei grumbled.

"I don't think so Rei, when Makoto walked up to her she grabbed onto you, I think she see's you as her protector." Ami said. Makoto nodded.

"She's right if she were still afraid of you then she wouldn't have grabbed onto you."

Just then the serious talk was pushed aside as Makoto's father came up to the girls with a tray of drinks.

"Now now girls this is a celebration! Drinks for everybody." The girls all smiled at the King of Jupiter's jovial attitude.

"Thanks dad." Makoto said as she handed everybody a drink.

A few drinks later the group was beginning to get a little tipsy. Ami giggled and said.

"Rei where's your wife, we haven't seen her in a while." Rei looked confused for a second then answered.

"Oh her, she's still over talking to the queens." Makoto giggled then said.

"Come on Pyro lets dance!" The brunette said as she grabbed Rei's hand. Once the two girls were gone Usagi smiled and told Ami.

"I'm gonna go grab Minako I think she has spent way to much time with the adults and we should all party together." Ami smiled and watched Usagi drag a now slightly frightened Minako back towards her.

"Usagi please I would like to talk to your mother." Usagi smiled and stated.

"Nonsense, you don't have to worry Mina, Makoto wont hurt you she's very gentle plus Rei would never let you get hurt, remember you're her wife now." Minako looked down and said.

"I think she might be happier if I wasn't here then she could marry whoever she wants." Minako said looking in Ami's direction for a moment then back down.

"Well I think you guys will be great together now stop being gloomy and start drinking." Usagi said as she handed Minako a drink. Minako went wide eyed.

"Usagi, I've never drank in my life." Ami giggled and said.

"Well lets fix that right now." and pushed Minako's drink to her lips. A few drinks later Rei and Makoto returned to the group.

"Hi" Makoto said grinning with a big wave. "You still scared of me blondie." The brunette said drunkenly as she grabbed Minako around the waist. Minako's eyes went wide again and she panicked for a second. "wana dance cuz Rei sucks at dancing and I think your body could move way better then hers." Makoto flirted with a wink. Rei frowned and pulled Minako from Makoto's grasp by way of wrapping her arms around the blonds waist and pulling her against her front.

"Hey, she's my wife why don't you go and find your own." Rei said just as drunkenly. Makoto grinned and turned saying at the same time.

"Fine, Ami's a much better dancer then you anyways Rei." Ami blushed greatly as Makoto pulled her into her grasp.

"Mako, honey I don't think either of us should be dancing, according to my calculations, with the exception of Minako, we have all consumed to much alcohol to be able to function enough to move like…"

"Come on Ames, or maybe we could retire to do..other things." Makoto said with a sly grin. Ami once again blushed. Usagi giggled and said.

"Speaking of other things shouldn't you guys be disappearing soon to umm retire as well, isn't it tradition for the married couple to go to bed first?" Usagi grinned. Rei joined her.

"Very wise Usagi, bed it is." Rei grabbed Minako's hand and pulled the blond from the hall.


	3. Chapter 3 The Wedding Night

Chapter 3

The Wedding Night

"Umm Rei could you slow down, we are in heels." Rei nodded and turned down the corridor heading towards their room, although her speed seemed to stay the same.

"So, um Ami and Makoto are married?" Minako nervously asked as Rei opened the door to their room.

"Nope, not yet Ami wants to wait a year or so, she wants to be a little older since Makoto is a few years older then her, but I don't think they will end up waiting that long. Ami has been in love with Makoto for a long time now, it wasn't until recently that Makoto realized she liked the idea of marrying the quiet Mercurian her parents engaged her to." Minako nodded in understanding, watching as Rei walked around the room slowly stripping of her clothes.

Minako's head was beginning to get muddled. 'a little to much alcohol I guess' Minako thought as she watched Rei. The blond busted out laughing when Rei drunkenly tripped over one of her discarded heels. Rei looked over at the blond and grinned.

"Think that's funny blondie?" Rei said as she began to stalk Minako with a huge smile on her face wearing nothing but her bra and panties. Minako got up and began to back away from Rei slowly.

"Jus a lil funny. I think you might be a lil drunk." Minako said as her legs hit the bed behind her. Rei grinned and retorted.

"Says the blond who cant stop slurring her words." Minako retorted.

"I've never drunk before." Rei reached her and gently pushed her onto the bed. Minako bounced lightly and laughed again. Rei smiled and laid down next to her leaning over the laughing blond.

"You look pretty when your laughing." Rei said. Minako smiled, blushing slightly when she said.

"You look pretty all of the time." Rei leaned forward, gently capturing Minako's lips in a sweet kiss. The blond was shy at first not sure what to do, but a passion flared in her when Rei's tongue slowly slipped inside her mouth to softly rub against her own. One of Minako's hands came up to gently caress Rei's cheek as the other slipped into Rei's long dark hair.

Before Minako even knew what was happening Rei had slipped the blonds gown off and discarded it to the floor. Skin scorched as it touched in the uncovered places on the two women's bodies. The kiss changed from slow and gently to hot and passionate, Minako thought she may be being consumed by the feelings coursing through her body, Rei's hips were inadvertently applying pressure in a very intimate place between her legs. Minako gasped as Rei's hips began to move in a slow circular motion along with her lips slipping down to nibble and suck on the blonds neck. A steady pressure was building inside her and panic set hold as she realized what was happening. Thinking to possibly push her wife off of her with the action Minako pushed up against Rei with her hips and grabbed the dark haired girls shoulders. The blond let out a strangled whimper of pleasure at the ecstasy the movement caused. Rei grinned at the sound and trailed her hand up the soft skin of Minako's long leg. The blond was over taken by the feelings racing through her, when Rei's hand caressed up her leg Minako buried her face in her wife's neck breathing hard. Minako whimpered again when Rei's fingers slipped into her panties and gently rubbed her clit. After a moment of the sweet ecstasy Rei's fingers slipped down and softly caressed up Minako's sex returning to her clit. Minako couldn't take it anymore.

"Rei.. I think, I don't think we sh..ould dooo this." Rei leaned back and looked into Minako's eyes questioningly.

"Why?" She asked breathlessly still gently touching Minako, slowly caressing around the blonds entrance. Minako bit her lip against the pleasure. "you want this too Mina," Rei said as her lips softly caressed Minako's cheek. Leaning back again Rei looked down their bodies to were she was touching Minako. "Your so wet, you want this as much as I do, why should we deny ourselves" as Rei said this she brought her hand back up to her lips slowly sucking the moisture from her fingers. Minako blushed but couldn't help but feel even more aroused by Rei's actions. She was right, Minako wanted this so much, she wanted Rei, and why not, they were married! She had loved Rei for as long as she could remember, why not try to show her wife how much she truly loved her.

Rei bent and gently sucked on Minako's bottom lip for a second before saying with a sexy smile.

"I know you want me." Minako couldn't last any longer.

"yes." the blond whispered as she slipped her arms around Rei's neck. "I want you,.. I want you so much." Minako whispered as she pulled Rei down for a deep kiss. Rei's hands made quick work of the blonds bra and panties sending them flying across the room. Minako reached down as far as she could slipping Rei's panties down while still keeping her lips attached to Rei's, the dark haired girl assisted and pulled her underwear off and threw them across the room joining Minako's. Quickly Rei reached behind her and released her own bra sending that flying as well. Minako blushed as Rei leaned back onto her knees and just stared at her. Leaning forward, holding herself up with one straight arm, Rei's other hand slowly trailed from Minako's neck down, caressing between the blonds breast and softly trailing down her stomach. Muscles tightening as Rei's hand explored slowly, tantalizingly. Making Minako ache and whimper.

"Your so beautiful." Rei whispered. Minako reached up and pulled Rei back down onto her, gasping softly at the feeling of Rei's bare flesh now touching her fully.

"Make love to me." Minako whispered as she kissed Rei's jaw and caressed down her back pulling them even closer together in the process. Rei grinned and slowly kissed down Minako's neck slipping lower and gently sucking on the blonds nipple as her hand wandered down Minako's stomach. After a moment of the erotic torture of Rei's tongue on her nipple Rei's lips moved lower kissing, nipping, sucking on the sensitive skin of Minako's stomach, then even lower.

Minako cried out in pure undiluted ecstasy when Rei dipped low to slowly drag her tongue across the blonds clit, bringing it into her mouth to suck hard on the hardened flesh. Rei grinned at the sounds she was able to coax from her wife. Slipping back up Minako's body Rei placed her hips between Minako's legs and began a slow circular motion, putting continuous pressure on both of their clits. Rei leaned down and whispered against Minako's parted lips.

"You taste so good Mina, look at me," Rei commanded as she applied more pressure with her hips. Minako opened her eyes looking deep into Rei's gorgeous violet eyes, desire, Rei's emotions were completely overruled by it, Minako put her arms around the dark haired girls neck pulling Rei closer. Rei took Minako's lips in a sweet kiss as her hand slipped between them, quickly she inserted two fingers into Minako's center. Minako made a quiet squeak against Rei's lips, the only sound that came with the pain of Rei's quick entrance, swiftly breaking her hymen and taking the blonds virginity along with it. Rei's hand didn't stay stationary and it wasn't long before Minako's hips were moving in time with it. Minako was so close the pressure building inside of her was intense.

"Mina, touch me…please." Rei whispered, Minako wanted Rei to feel the same pleasure that she was so the blond quickly complied. Minako gently explored between Rei's legs. 'She's so wet.' Minako thought as she slowly slipped two fingers into Rei. Rei groaned and placed her head in the crook of Minako's neck. Minako vaguely realized that it was clearly not Rei's first time, she hadn't figured it was, since Rei was so very good at what she was doing, there's no way it was her first time. Both girls moved together thrusting quickly when they wanted it and slowing down kissing softly when they wanted that.

To Minako it seemed like a second and eternity at the same time, but either way she couldn't contain her scream as she came. Rei felt Minako begin to climax just as she thought she couldn't hold on anymore herself, and Rei quickly but silently followed her wife into bliss. The most amazing feeling Rei had ever experienced.

A short time later Rei was laying between Minako's legs, gently kissing and sucking on the flesh of the blonds stomach. Minako was softly caressing Rei's hair. Rei giggled a little and said.

"You got lots of little hickies on your tummy." Minako smiled and said in a sleep intoxicated voice.

"That's because you keep sucking on my stomach." Rei grinned and licked up Minako's tight abdominals.

"I like your skin, its soft." Rei said. The dark haired girl sighed and laid her head down onto the blonds stomach intending to spend her night with Minako as her pillow. Minako smiled and sighed in happiness, softly caressing Rei's neck and hair. Minako wasn't sure if Rei was asleep or not but she didn't care.

"I…I love you." Minako whispered down to her wife. Rei didn't respond, Minako figured she was asleep and closed her eyes to do the same.

Rei listened to the even breathing of the blond beneath her. Rei sighed deep in thought. 'this was a mistake, Minako was right we shouldn't have done this, now she thinks she loves me, probably expects me to say or feel the same. No way! I'm not going to pretend I love her, I don't love anyone. Love just makes a person weak, I'm not going to waste my emotions on her when she will probably just start sleeping with half the castle anyway its what Venusians do. In the morning we will just go back to the way things were, I'm not going to act like this was a big deal. She will get the hint eventually and realize she doesn't love me, she's just momentarily infatuated with me' Rei resolved in her head then slowly slipped off to sleep.

Minako awoke very early for her and smiled down at the sleeping form of her wife, who was at the moment drooling on her stomach. The blond giggled, the vibration seemed to somewhat awake her dozing wife who moved around a bit lifted her head adjusted her position, mumbled something about a wet pillow and laid her head back down now on Minako's shoulder. The blond princess smiled again and softly caressed her wife's dark black hair then moved to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, so much." Minako whispered "I promise I'll be a perfect wife for you, I'll be whatever you want me to be." the blond declared to her sleeping mate then closed her eyes and snuggled closer to said mate.


	4. Chapter 4 Unwanted

Chapter 4

Unwanted

Rei awoke feeling very strange opening her eyes she immediately realized why. Rei wasn't much of a snuggler, slowly she extracted herself from the blond beneath her. Rei was half way dressed when she heard a rustling on the bed, looking up she saw Minako waking.

"Morning" Rei said with a slightly grumpy tone. Minako smiled.

"Good Morning." The blond said shyly. Rei decided to get it over with.

"Listen….about last night, I think you were right, we probably shouldn't have done that, I mean we just don't feel that way about each other ya know, and I think it would be best if we just stayed friends and probably not do it again. What do you think?" Minako looked down at her hands while Rei fastened her training boots.

"Yeah, I mean sure, lets just be friends that's what you want right?" Minako said quietly. Rei looked up and smiled at her wife.

"Yeah sounds good…. well I have to go I'm late for training this morning, I'll see you later." Rei said as she exited the room. Sighing she walked down the hall 'wow that went way better then I expected.'

Minako laid in the bed and cried, 'she really doesn't want to be with me! of course not, she wants someone stronger, I'm just not good enough for her.' Minako thought as she cried. 'Friends, that's what she wants me to be her friend. I'll try to be better to be stronger.' Getting up Minako wiped her eyes clear and scooted to the side of the large bed, wincing slightly at the tenderness between her legs. She should have figured she would be swore. Her and Rei hadn't exactly been gentle the previous night. Quickly Minako dressed and left the room.

Wandering that's what Minako seemed to do lately was wander around, for the past 3 days she had wandered the palace and she still didn't know how to get anywhere. After a while of wandering Minako had given up on ever finding the dinning hall and figured she wouldn't ever get breakfast. Just as Minako was contemplating trying to find her room again she heard someone walking down the hall behind her, turning she immediately got scared.

"Hi" Makoto said as she walked up behind the blond.

"Hello" Minako said shakily. She had figured she would meet Makoto again but she had hoped Rei would be with her. Makoto frowned.

"are you ok, you seem a little nervous, do you want me to go?" Makoto asked. Minako shook her head deciding she should conquer her fear. 'Rei doesn't like that I'm afraid" Minako thought 'maybe I should try harder.'

"No you don't have to go, actually maybe you could help me." Makoto smiled.

"Sure what do you need?" Minako smiled back at the tall brunette and said.

"I seem to be a little lost, could you help me find the dinning room, I was hoping to get some breakfast." Makoto nodded her head and answered.

"Sure I was heading that way myself, Rei is gonna chew me out for not showing up for training but I had other things to deal with this morning." Makoto said with a sly grin. Minako recognized that as her flirty grin from the night before. The Venusian fell into step next to the tall Jovian as they walked down the hall. Albeit she still kept her distance.

"Is that my room?" Minako asked as they passed a familiar looking door. Makoto smiled and said.

"Yup I believe so." Minako blushed and said.

"So I went the completely wrong direction? I'm never going to be able to figure this place out I mean the estate I grew up on was big but nothing like this." Makoto smiled.

"Actually I cheated when I first started coming here."

"How?" Minako asked.

"The corridors are color coded see how this one has a reddish tone to it, these are the Martian corridors, that's why your room is here, its Rei's room. To the east is the Venusian corridors, were your mother is staying right now, the walls are tinted orange. West of here are the Jovian Corridors green tinted walls and South the mercurian blue tinted and at the center is more public places like the dinning hall all white. So if you look at the walls you will know about were you are and were to go to get to certain areas of the castle." Minako smiled when she realized something.

"So you came from the south then hu?" Makoto blushed and said.

"um yeah." Minako giggled and said.

"You were with Ami this morning weren't you." Makoto blushed deeper and laughed.

"I don't think that's any of your business lil Venusian." Both girls were laughing when they entered the dinning hall.

Blue and Lavender eyes lifted form their plates as the noise of two people laughing erupted into the hall. Both analyzed the situation yet both saw very different things. Ami smiled as it was apparent that Minako was getting over her fear of Makoto, although she was still standing a little ways away from the tall brunette they were sill walking, talking and laughing together. Rei frowned slightly 'well she seemed to get over her fear of Makoto pretty quick.' Rei sighed figuring Minako was a normal Venusian and seeing her flirt with other people would probably be a day-to-day thing. For some reason Rei didn't like that idea and was confused when she felt a little better in knowing that although Makoto was a flirt, she was hopelessly devoted to Ami so Rei wouldn't have to worry about her at all. 'Wait why would I worry about anyone in the first place, I don't care about her, I know she is probably going to be sleeping with half of the castle. So I shouldn't let it bother me I know its gonna happen…so why does the idea bother me?' Rei thought as her wife and friend approached the table.

"Hey babe, Hey Rei what's for breakfast?" Ami smiled at the brunette and said.

"Waffles"

"YES!" Makoto exclaimed loudly making Minako jump nervously before she realized Makoto was excited not enraged. Minako smiled softly when Makoto took her seat by Ami as the bluenette made her future wife a plate. Minako then realized she was standing there alone, the blond looked up at Rei and smiled lightly, Rei frowned and looked back down at her food. Minako didn't really know what to do, looking at Ami and Makoto happy and laughing like a real couple made her extremely sad, then looking at the spot next to Rei the blond deduced from the dark haired woman's frown that she probably wasn't welcome there. Turning towards another table that happened to be being used by their parents Minako walked there and sat at the end alone, then made a plate.

Ami and Makoto were almost done with their meal when they looked across the room and noticed Minako sitting by herself, The Kings and Queens had long ago departed. Makoto frowned and asked.

"Rei why is your wife sitting over there by herself?" Rei just shrugged and continued eating.

After a few bites the blond realized she wasn't that hungry anymore and just sat there pushing her waffle pieces around on her plate thinking about her current situation and letting subconscious fears raid her conscious mind. 'I've done something wrong again, she wont even look at me, she just looks at anywhere, anyone but me. Last night was amazing but maybe I wasn't that good, she said she didn't want to do it again, I must be really bad at it maybe that's why she wont look at me. I did something wrong.' Minako thought as a silent tear slipped down her face.

Ami watched as Minako pushed her food around on her plate with a sad expression on her face. Ami leaned toward Makoto and whispered.

"She looks so sad, It just breaks my heart to see her like that." Makoto nodded and said.

"I think she might be crying Ames. Do you think her and Rei had a fight or something?" Ami shrugged.

"I don't know?" Makoto being from Jupiter was naturally very up front and forward not having much finesse.

"Hey Rei, what did you do to Minako."

"Nothing" Rei said as she continued to eat.

"Nothing hu, then why is your wife of not even one full day sitting at the grown up table all alone crying." Rei's head jerked up and quickly found Minako isolated on the other side of the room, silent tears briefly shining on the blonds cheek until a hand came up to wipe them away.

"What's wrong with her?" Rei asked with concern in her voice, eyes never leaving the blond.

"We don't know, we thought maybe you did." Ami said, Rei shrugged.

"I don't know." Makoto sighed.

"Well maybe you should go and talk to her." Rei's head jerked in Makoto's direction.

"Why me? I don't know why she's upset." Makoto sighed. 'Rei can be so dense sometimes'.

"I don't know, maybe because she's your wife and she looks lonely. Are you sure nothing happened last night or this morning that would make her cry?" Rei frowned thinking about last night. Growling Rei stood from her seat slowly walking towards the blonde. Rei being so very tactful walked up and plopped down in the seat next to her wife saying.

"Hey what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Minako jumped at Rei's sudden and loud arrival, but Minako just smiled and said.

"Nothing's wrong I'm fine." Rei frowned and said.

"Are you sure? I mean I..I didn't like.. hurt you last night.. did I?" Minako's eyes widened at Rei's question.

"No, No I'm fine… well I mean I am a little sore but not hurt or anything…I'm fine." Minako said with a bright blush.

"Ok if your not hurt them why are you crying?" Rei asked.

"I wasn't crying I was just thinking about things. Ya know contemplating my circumstances and what not." Rei frowned in confusion.

"Your whating your what?" Rei asked. "never mind I don't think I really want to know." at that Rei left with a slight giggle. Minako smiled at Rei's confusion watching her beautiful yet untouchable princess walk away.


	5. Chapter 5 Minako's New Friend

Chapter 5

Minako's New Friend

It had been about two weeks or so since their wedding and Minako had begun to feel the effects of the toxins in her body. It wasn't anything overly painful yet, just a felling of being off she could just tell something wasn't right. During that time Rei had spent a lot of time training with a new friend she found when the Prince of Earth came to visit. It seemed Rei and one of the Princes four generals, Jadeite were both very much obsessed with training, weapons anything to do with getting stronger. Minako knew Rei wouldn't cheat on her but she couldn't help feeling jealous of the time Jadeite got to spend with the raven, time Minako fervently wished she could occupy sometime. At first Minako spent her time with Makoto having gotten strangely close to the Jovian. At least until Makoto got close to another of the generals called Nephrite and although he seemed nice, Minako couldn't spend that much time around him and Makoto together, they both had brown hair and it made her nervous the whole time she was with them. So Minako searched out Ami but soon found she didn't have the intellect to spend a large amount of time with the girl especially since her and Zoicite, another Earthling General, were always together discussing this formula or that scientific method Minako just couldn't keep up. So once again Minako found herself alone in the very large maze/garden softly tending to a group of white roses she decided to take on as her charge.

"Oh my gosh you guys you need more water here now drink up, the sun had been hot lately it makes the ground to dry so you will need this, its only going to get hotter for a while." Minako mumbled to the flowers as she picked up the watering can and gave them a drink.

"You must be taking good care of them, they look beautiful." A strong voice said behind the Venusian effectively making her jump. The stranger noticed and quickly apologized as Minako stood.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you I just saw the garden out the palace window and thought I would take a stroll, I love white roses they are my favorite." The man said as he walked closer. Minako smiled and answered.

"Mine to, were I'm from its rare to find a true white one but they are all over here." Minako motioned to the blatantly white roses. The man smiled again and said.

"I didn't know the Queen hired such beautiful gardeners if I had know I may have come out here sooner." Minako blushed and set down the watering can.

"Actually I'm not really a gardener I just enjoy it from time to time." The man took a few more steps closer and said.

"Well if your not a gardener then who are you." He said with a smile. Minako smiled and said.

"Its funny you asking me when you have yet to introduce yourself like a true gentlemen should." The man laughed and nodded his head.

"Ah yes so very true I have completely forgotten my manners in the presence of such radiance, forgive me I am Kunzite of Earth, 1st General of the northern companies and leader of the Shitennou." Minako smiled 'ah so this is the elusive last general she knew existed but had yet to actually see' he was tall and handsome with silver white hair and eyes that looked gray with a hint of teal in them. Minako quirked her brow and asked.

"Shitennou? What is that exactly." The man smiled and answered.

"Well we are much like the Princess's of the moon kingdom we are the companions and protectors of the Prince of Earth. We're like the senshi although we do not have their planetary power." Minako nodded and said.

"You're their leader hu so does that make you stronger then Jadeite, smarter then Zoicite, and more patient then Nephrite." Kunzite laughed.

"I would like to think so but in the end I believe we all have our strengths to compliment each other as a team." Minako nodded.

"A very wise answer."

"And you are? my lady." Minako smiled and curtsied.

"Minako Aino XIII, Crown Princess of Venus." Kunzite smiled.

"Princess Venus forgive me for treating you so informally I had no idea." Minako smiled and said.

"of course you had no idea I'm in the garden on my hands and knees covered in dirt and talking to the flowers." Kunzite smiled and stepped forward offering his arm.

"Well Princess it is very nice to meet you but it seems to be about time for dinner and you do seem to need a shower I offer you my escort back to the palace." Minako took Kunzites arm and began to walk towards the castle with him.

"Thank you General its nice to meet you too. How are you enjoying being on the Moon?" Kunzite frowned for a second and said.

"So far it had been extremely dull and I've been bored, my generals seem to be having a good time but not so much myself. Although things do seem to be better now that I've met you." Minako giggled and said.

"Well thank you sir but I hope your interests are not in romance, for you see I'm married." Minako said as she held up her left hand showing the obsidian black ring around her left ring finger indicating her being wed. Kunzite took her hand and looked at the ring closely.

"Obsidian wedding band, married to a Martian I see. A very powerful one too this obsidian is very valuable." Minako smiled and said.

"Yes" Kunzite smiled back.

"He is very lucky then." Minako smiled a little sadly since she figured Rei wouldn't really think so.

"Actually I'm married to the Martian Princess and I think I'm the lucky one." Kunzite noticed Minako's smile had lessened and said.

"You care for her very much don't you." Minako nodded as they continued to walk the halls of the palace.

"I love her very much." Minako said.

"I hope she realizes the gem she was gifted with." Minako blushed a little.

The blonde was just getting over her blush when Kunzite called out.

"Jadeite! How was training? Are you learning a lot of new tactics here on the moon." Minako lifted her head to see Rei and Jadeite walking down the hall also heading towards Minako's and Rei's room. Jadeite smiled and said.

"yes sir, I've learned a lot and not just about weapons but also how to counter fight magic as well. I think it will help a lot with those strange monsters that have been popping up at home." Kunzite laughed a little when he noticed the tips of Jadeites clothes and hair were singed.

Rei frowned when she looked down the hall and saw Minako blushing at something the handsome man escorting her was saying. Then the man called out to her companion and they all met outside the door to her room. Rei didn't much follow the men's conversation as she looked at Minako who was hanging on to the white haired mans arm and listening to his every word. Then Minako turned and looked at Rei asking.

"Rei did you set Jadeite on fire? I think you may have ruined his tunic." Minako said with a little giggle. Rei just shrugged and crossed her arms. Minako sighed and turned towards Kunzite.

"Kunzite this is Rei Hino, Crown Princess of Mars and my wife." Kunzite smiled at Rei and lifted his hand for a hand shake. Rei eyed him for a moment and considered ignoring the hand completely but figured diplomacy was best since it was obvious this Kunzite was Jadeites leader meaning he was an important ambassador from Earth. Rei grabbed the mans hand roughly and shook. Kunzite smiled and turned to Minako.

"Thank you for the walk Princess but I think its time you had that shower. Come Jadeite lets find Endymion before dinner, he's probably off with the Moon Princess again somewhere." Kunzite said as him and the blond General walked away.

Rei opened the door with a little bit more gusto then she had intended and immediately began undressing quickly jumping in the shower. Minako wondered about Rei's attitude as she stepped into the room and quietly shut the door. Taking her clothes off at a much slower pace so as to give Rei more time in the shower. Minako was standing there with a towel wrapped around her body when the water stopped and Rei slid the shower curtain open. Minako immediately turned to the side keeping her eyes on the ground. Seeing Rei naked was not helping to control her desire and Minako was greatly craving intimacy, she figured it was a side affect of the toxins she knew were building in her body. Minako quickly got into the shower and turned the water on cold. The blond was about half way through her shower when Rei said.

"I don't like him Minako."

"what? Who?" Minako asked. Rei growled as she put some clothes on.

"That Kunzite…I don't like him. Stay away from him." Minako frowned as she turned off the water and opened the curtain of the shower.

"Stay away from him? Rei we are just friends what's your problem? You don't even know him." Rei frowned as her voice rose a little in volume.

"Just friends my ass you were looking at the man like you were his little love sick puppy." Minako frowned as she got dressed and said.

"We had just met Rei and I was trying to be polite, besides why shouldn't I be friends with him he actually likes me and notices me, I've only known him for one day and I already like him." Rei glared and said with sarcasm.

"I bet you do, I don't want you seeing him Minako." Rei commanded. Minako glared and said.

"Rei that's not fair, you have friends a lot of friends you spend all of your time with Jadeite, me what do I have? nothing I don't even have you. I'm so lonely Rei, I'm always alone. So I made a friend and I don't care what you say I'm not letting you keep me away from him." Minako yelled as she slammed out the door. Rei sat on the end of the bed and brooded. 'Minako yelled, Minako has never yelled at me before, why do I even care who she see's, I don't care she can sleep with who ever she wants. I knew this was going to end up happening why am I even trying to fight it?' Rei thought as she slowly put on her boots and made her way to the dinning room. Rei's temper flared when she noticed Minako sitting by Kunzite at the generals table the group was laughing at something Nephrite had just said. When she entered Jadeite stood and waved to her. Rei smiled and walked towards her blond friend sitting next to him. Minako frowned and looked at her food. Rei looked mad and Minako knew it was her fault. But she could no longer handle having no one to talk to. She loved Rei but the raven haired princess seemed to want to ignore her one second then dictate her life the next and Minako wouldn't have that. They were either a couple and together or they weren't Rei couldn't have both.


	6. Chapter 6 Sick

_Chapter 6_

_Sick_

_A month passed since Rei and Minako had fought, and Minako was definitely feeling the toxins, moving was painful, living was painful. The intense pain made her nauseous a lot and she knew people were beginning to notice something was wrong with her so the blond just took more pain killers and learned to smile through the pain. A lot of the blonds time in that month had been spent with her new friend Kunzite who had happily agreed to start training Minako in weapons and combat, mostly the sword and martial arts which is what Kunzite specialized in. The blond had learned a lot, up until the pain got to bad, and Kunzite said it wouldn't be long until they could start sparring. Minako had also learned a lot about the handsome general in that time. Most importantly his hidden love for one of his subordinates. Apparently Kunzite had been head over heels for Zoicite ever since they had first met. Minako secretly thought that Zoicite returned the feelings but she never told her friend that. _

"_She's just so smart and beautiful and strong. She's perfect." Kunzite said on another rant about his secret love. Minako smiled as she and her friend tended to their little patch of white roses after a lesson on sword technique. After a while of Kunzite talking he realized he had long dominated the conversation and asked._

"_So what about you, how are things with your Princess?" Minako sighed and said as she moved slowly to sit, the slower she moved the less it seemed to hurt._

"_Oh things are the same." Kunzite looked sad and said._

"_Still bad, she still ignores you?" Minako nodded. "She still doesn't wear your wedding ring?" Minako nodded again and said._

"_No It is still on her bedside table were she put it on our wedding night, and we had a fight about a month ago and since then she has ignored me even worse then before." Kunzite nodded in understanding looking at the blond she seemed tired and in pain._

"_Minako are you ok, I mean lately you have been very tired and pale and you don't move so good are you ill?" Kunzite asked the question he had been wondering about for a week. Minako smiled at his concern and said._

"_I'm fine, it's something but not something you could understand." The blond said. Kunzite smiled and said._

"_Lady things?" Minako laughed and answered as they walked back towards the palace._

"_Venusian things. I don't think we can start sparring or do more drills right now." Kunzite nodded his head in understanding as they made their way to Minako's room. _

"_Don't worry there is a lot about battle tactics, other weapons and history I can teach you for now. Well I hope your things gets better." Kunzite said as Minako opened the door to her room. "Good night Mina, I will see you tomorrow." Minako nodded and said._

"_Good Night Kunz, sleep well." 'it would be nice to have a decent nights sleep' The blond thought as she turned and shut the door swaying a little on her feet as a wave of dizziness hit her bring along with it an equal wave of nausea. Rei was already in bed sitting with a side lamp on reading some old Martian war book that Minako couldn't even begin to understand. _

_Rei looked up from her book as Minako entered the room Rei frowned when she heard her wife talking to Kunzite but she didn't say anything, then Minako shut the door and Rei was extremely startled when the blond stood there for a moment then dashed towards the adjoining bathroom and quickly emptied her stomach into the wash bin. Rei frowned as she jumped from bed and pulled the blonds hair out of her face holding it back as she continued to retch out the contents of her stomach. After the blond finally stopped vomiting Rei asked._

"_Minako are you alright." the blond smiled stood and began to brush her teeth._

"_I'm fine Rei." The Venusian said between brushing. Rei frowned she could only think of a few reasons why a woman would randomly throw up, either they were sick or they were pregnant. Rei's thoughts made her even more mad then she could comprehend. Then the anger was gone and she got sad, the idea of Minako, her wife, possibly carrying some mans child…Rei almost felt like crying. There was no way she ever would of course but the fact that she felt so sad was very confusing to the Martian. By the time Rei had figured out her whirlwind emotions Minako had finished brushing her teeth and went to sit on the bed slowly getting out of her tunic and trousers which she had been using as a training outfit. Rei frowned and said._

"_You should go see Ami, your sick or something she could help you." Minako shook her head and said._

"_I'm not sick, I'm fine ok." Rei nodded and turned around so Minako couldn't see the hurt look she had on her face. Then Rei's temper got the better of her._

"_Well then your probably pregnant so you should go see Ami anyway because its best to find out as soon as possible." Minako's eyes widened at Rei's assumption. 'Pregnant? If she thinks I'm pregnant then she must think I'm sleeping with someone else, someone not her.' Minako felt as if Rei had just literally slapped her. Then she heard Rei's words 'find out as soon as possible' _

"_What? I'm not pregnant Rei and why would I need to find out as soon as possible?" Rei sighed and sat down on the bed saying quietly._

"_ya know…. there are check up's you should have and pills to take to make sure the baby is ok." Minako sighed she had thought Rei would say something about getting rid of it and It made her so happy that even if she were to be carrying someone else child that Rei would let her keep it. Although Minako would never be with anybody else so she would never have to deal with that situation it just made her feel better knowing that Rei wouldn't try to make her abort it. Minako stood and stepped out of her pants but a wave of dizziness hit her again and the blonds feet got tangled and she slipped falling hard onto the floor. Rei dashed over and picked her wife up._

"_I'm fine" Minako kept saying but Rei wouldn't listen. The raven haired Martian carried her straight to the infirmary were Ami was just finishing up some kind of medical research. _

"_Rei, Minako what's wrong?" Rei gently placed Minako into a bed and said._

"_She's sick or something." Minako frowned and said._

"_I'm not sick. Rei I just tripped I'm fine I swear." Rei frowned back and said._

"_Then why did you throw up Minako?" the blond didn't say anything Rei just growled in anger and turned heading back towards her room. Ami did a complete venusian checkup despite her patients refusals. _

"_Ami I'm fine." the blue haired women frowned as she looked at the results of the tests._

"_Well your not pregnant." Minako grumbled._

"_I could have told you that." Ami continued to check the tests._

"_It seems you have high levels of venusic acid in your system" Minako blushed. Ami looked at her and said._

"_but I'm guessing you know this right?" Minako nodded. Ami sighed._

"_it's a very painful condition Minako you should do something about it." Minako laughed sadly and said._

"_just what do you expect me to do." Ami blushed and said._

"_Well in most Venusians' cases they find a lover…." _

"_No" Minako said cutting off the Mercurian's train of thought. Ami sighed she had seen the way Minako was devoted to Rei she knew that idea was going to be ignored straight away._

"_then I would say talk to your wife she could help you with this you know." Minako shook her head and said._

"_No if she wanted to be with me then she would be with me, I'm not going to guilt her into being intimate with me just to get around a little bit of pain. I'm not going to force her to do something she doesn't want to do." Ami sighed and said._

"_Minako right now its just pain but if left unchecked… in rare cases Venusians have been know to die from this, not many but a few cases." Minako looked down as a few tears slid from her eyes._

"_I don't care, I'm not going to force her Ami, I…I can't do that." Ami looked at the crying blond and said._

"_You really love her don't you." Minako sniffled a little and nodded her head._

"_I just wish she liked me, even just a little bit. "Ami took the sad venusian into her arms and said._

"_Minako she does like you she just…Rei has problems showing her emotions you know her." Minako shook her head and said._

"_No, No I don't know her she wont let me, she wont let me get to know her at all." Ami just sighed. She knew, she saw how Rei alienated Minako and she also saw how much it hurt the blond but Rei didn't seem to notice anything, unless Minako talked to someone new or spent time with Kunzite, then Rei got angry so Ami knew she cared the Mercurian just suspected Rei had yet to realize she cared. Sighing again Ami said._

"_You should talk to her Minako, If Rei knew what was going on she would want to help you, your feeling this physical pain because your being faithful to her." Minako just shook her head again. Ami nodded. _

"_Ok, but you wont be able to hide your condition for much longer. People are going to know something's wrong, Rei has already noticed." Minako just nodded again and said. "Yeah she thinks I'm pregnant." Ami nodded having thought much the same when she was brought in, the blue haired doctor felt a little guilty._

"_Well you should get to sleep, I don't imagine you sleep well anymore do you?" Minako agreed and slowly stood to make the slow walk back to her room. _

_Rei was still reading when the blonde entered the room. Minako didn't say anything and it made Rei a little mad, losing her temper a bit Rei said._

"_So how far along are you?" Minako turned and glared at Rei a little as she began to slowly lay down onto the bed._

"_I'm not pregnant." Rei frowned and said._

"_Really?" Minako nodded._

"_Ami tested me herself." Rei gulped and began to feel worried. 'if Minako wasn't pregnant then she must be sick.'_

"_Then did she say… Um are you going to be ok? What's wrong with you?" Minako snuggled closer to her pillow and said._

"_It's nothing Rei, I'll be fine you don't have to worry about me." Rei slid closer to Minako and placed her hand on the Venusians shoulder._

"_You're my wife Minako if your sick you should tell me." Minako just shook her head. The action made Rei angry again._

"_Well fine then you can just suffer for all I care." Rei turned and flicked the lamp off going to her side of the bed and resting herself as far away from Minako as possible. Minako brought her hands up to her face wiping the tears and trying not to disturb Rei's sleep. _


	7. Chapter 7 The Cure

Chapter 7

The Cure

Two weeks later Minako's condition had advanced tenfold. The blond could hardly move, It took all of her energy just to get up and get dressed. A few times Kunzite had to carry Minako back to her room she would get so tired. Minako knew her friend was very worried but when ever he would ask her about it she would just say he wouldn't understand and she was going to be fine. Rei seemed to notice but Minako didn't think she cared much, mostly just ignoring her again completely.

Minako felt even worse this morning then she had any morning prior, slowly she reached to the night stand and grabbed some pain killers quickly popping them into her mouth and drinking the water she placed there the night before. After a half hour of waiting and the pain didn't lessen Minako slowly tried to get up and ready for the day. The blond made it about half way to her dresser when she doubled over in pain, laying on the floor Minako didn't think she could get back to her bed so the blond just laid there crying until she fell asleep.

Rei was walking away from the dinning hall were she had just finished a nice lunch with Jadeite, Nephrite and Ami when Kunzite walked up to her and asked.

"Excuse me Princess but I was wondering were Minako is, we were supposed to meet today in the garden but she never showed I just was wondering if everything was alright?" Rei saw red, Minako and this man were meeting in the garden and he had the nerve to come and talk to her about it. The Martian resisted the urge to punch the general but said instead, rather rudely too.

"What Minako does or doesn't do is of no concern to you General, good day." and with those words the Martian left walking swiftly towards her room.

The Martian Princess slammed into her room thinking Minako may still be sleeping and hoping to disturb her blond wife with the action, but when the door opened and Rei saw Minako lying on the floor passed out her heart seemed to stop. Rei, wasting no time, ran to Minako and began to shake her.

"Minako, Minako wake up…wake up." Rei said as she attempted to awaken her wife. The blond didn't react at first but after a while her eyes slowly opened.

"Rei." the blond whispered.

"I'm here Minako, come on get up." Minako tried to move it didn't work her body began to shake and tears slowly rolled from her eyes. Rei slipped her hand behind Minako's neck and lifted her front half up leaning the blond against herself.

"Rei….you found…me I thought I w..would be laying here all, all day." Minako's eyes slid closed again as she laid against Rei's shoulder. Rei repositioned and picked Minako up quickly running straight to the infirmary.

"Go get Princess Mercury….quick!" Rei yelled to the nearest nurse. The nurse turned and ran. Not moments later Ami came running in to the infirmary.

"Ami, what's wrong with her." Rei said. The bluenette just ignored her friend and quickly ran to the medicines pulling out a needle and filling it with a fair amount of liquid then quickly injecting it into Minako's arm. The blond immediately stopped shaking and seemed to be sleeping soundly.

"What did you give her." Rei asked. Ami looked down at Minako and sighed.

"A strong sedative. She's sleeping for now but I don't think it will last long, Because she's a senshi." Rei frowned.

"What's wrong with her Ami." Rei asked. Ami looked to the floor and didn't say anything. Rei grabbed the smaller girls shoulder and said.

"Ami what's wrong with my wife!" Ami looked in Rei's eyes and said.

"She's sick, and she's in a lot of pain." Rei felt like her whole world had just tumbled down.

"How…how is she sick, is it bad?" Ami shook her head.

"The condition usually isn't this bad but…." Rei waited for Ami to finish but she didn't continue talking.

"But what?" she asked.

"Rei first let me tell you something about Venusians. Venusian bodies are very different from other races but mostly when it comes to sex. Once Venusians become sexually active their bodies begin to create a sort of toxin that is only expelled from another sexual release if the Venusian doesn't have sex and release this toxin then it becomes very painful." Rei frowned.

"But that makes no sense she sleeps with Kunzite all the time and who knows who else why is she getting sick." Rei said with a frown. Ami frowned right back.

"See Rei that's were your totally blind she doesn't sleep with Kunzite, she doesn't sleep with anyone that's why she is as bad as she is, she wont because she doesn't want to hurt you." Rei frowned again and said.

"She wouldn't hurt me, she couldn't hurt me." Rei said strongly. Ami sighed Rei just wasn't getting it.

"Fine she wont betray your trust, she knows how Martians are about marital vows and she will willingly go through all this pain so that she doesn't betray you. She cares about you Rei more then she does herself." Rei frowned then realization hit her.

"Ami you said this toxin starts when a Venusian become sexually active?" Ami nodded and Rei sighed looking down at her feet.

"It's my fault, she said we shouldn't… on our wedding night, she knew but she did it anyway… because I wanted to. Its my fault she's in pain." Ami sighed but didn't know what to say.

"I think she would be more comfortable in her bed, She wont be asleep for much longer Senshi bodies burn up sedatives so fast. I'll have one of the orderlies carry her." Rei shook her head.

"I'll carry her." the raven said as she walked towards the bed. Ami decided to try to help the couple a little.

"Rei you could help her, she wont take a lover I've already suggested it and she wouldn't ask for your help but, she needs someone." Rei nodded in understanding then picked up the sleeping blond. "Rei she has so much toxin in her system, it may take more then once to clear it all." Ami said as Rei began walking back to her room. Rei turned to look at the bluenette and said as she continued walking.

"I'll take care of it."

Rei made it to their room just as Minako began to stir. The raven haired princess could tell her wife was waking up she would move a little then whimper in pain, tears slowly trailing down the blonds cheek. Reaching the bed Rei slowly removed Minako's nightgown leaving the blond naked and placed her on the bed. Then she stripped herself and climbed into the large bed leaning against the head board Rei pulled Minako's back up against her front. Rei softly caressed Minako's stomach placing her head on the blonds shoulder. Rei turned in slightly and kissed her wife's ear whispering.

"Mina, baby are you awake?" Minako moved the slightest bit. Reaching her hand up from the bed the sick blond interlaced her fingers with Rei's. Rei smiled she had hoped Minako was awake, she didn't feel it was right to do anything to her if she were still unconscious. Rei whispered again.

"I'm going to help you, ok Mina?" Minako whimpered and tried to move her head to the side towards Rei's. It didn't work but she whispered out.

"No..you don't have to I'm…fine." Rei frowned and said.

"You're not fine Minako, you don't have to suffer! I'll help you from now on." as Rei said this she slowly reached around the blond gently caressing down her stomach with her free hand, going lower and lower until she reached the blonds clit, rubbing slow circles there. Minako moaned and arched her back, it seemed like she was already on the edge. Rei leaned in and placed gentle kisses on the blonds neck. As she did this she increased the speed and pressure of her fingers on Minako's clit. Instantly Minako's pain was gone, replaced completely by desire and passion.

"Uhh, oh god Rei." Minako breathed out gripping her wife's hand tightly. After what seemed like sweet torturous eternity to Minako, Rei slowly slid her hand and inserted her fingers into Minako. Minako moaned again lifting her free hand up and around Rei's neck as her head turned to the side Rei turned her head as well to meet Minako's soft, sweet lips in a passionate kiss. Their lips were pressed tightly together as Minako came, leaving only a whimper in the back of her throat as verbal proof.

Rei was leaving soft gentle kisses on Minako's neck, cheek and jaw as the blond attempted to get her breathing under control. She felt so much better, the pain had lessened greatly, she could still feel it but at this point it didn't matter.

"You didn't have to do that." Minako whispered. Rei frowned and said quietly.

"You should have told me a long time ago, you wouldn't have had to suffer so." Minako started to get up as she said.

"I didn't want to force you or guilt you into being with me." Rei reached up quickly grabbing the blond around the waist and pulling her down onto the bed, hastily the raven haired princess positioned herself above the blond. Minako frowned and said.

"Rei what are you doing. We already…ya know… I'll be fine." Rei smiled and leaned down to nibble gently on Minako's lips. Minako whimpered in pleasure as she leaned up to take full possession of the ravens lips. The kiss was epic in comparison to any of their previous kiss's slow and gentle, pulling out bouts of passion completely untapped by either women. Then quick, passionate and full of an aching uncontrollable need. Minako pulled away for breath and Rei said with a seductive smile as she slowly caressed Minako's cheek.

"Ami said you would probably need more then one go, and I'm totally up for it. That is if you are?" Minako was completely breathless. 'Is Rei asking me to have sex with her? Seriously how could I ever say no, its not even a possibility' Minako thought. The blond nodded and said.

"I am but only if you really want to, I don't need any help right now I feel much better." Rei smiled and said as her lips softly caressed the blonds neck.

"I think your lying Mina, I saw you cringe in pain when I pulled you down to the bed, your still hurting aren't you." Minako frowned. 'damn over observant Martian.' Rei's lips softly trailed around Minako's nipple gently letting her tongue glide out from time to time to taste the soft skin there. Minako was completely distracted by Rei's tongue and lips she hardly heard her wife's words.

"Are you lying Mina? Are you still in pain?" Minako cringed with desire and said in hurried breathes.

"No, not with your tongue on me I'm not." As she said this the blond pulled Rei back up to her and took immediate possession of her lips.

Before Rei even knew what was going on her world had flipped. Minako had switched their positions the blond was now on top of her wife straddling the ravens thighs, leaning forward to initiate a strangled kiss. Then leaning back the blond flipped her hair behind her shoulder and looked down at her beautiful wife while her hands softly caressed up and down Rei's stomach moving up slowly to stroke the dark haired girls nipples. Rei looked into Minako's eyes and was immensely aroused by the dominance she saw there. Minako had never been anything but submissive, both in normal everyday life and sexually, this boldness was driving Rei insane with want. The feeling increased drastically when Minako grabbed one of Rei's hands and placed it gently on her stomach. The Martian gulped at how sexy it was to watch Minako make Rei touch her. Slowly Minako's hand lowered taking Rei's along with it, the blonds head rolled back in ecstasy, eyes closing on a raspy sigh of pleasure. Rei smiled and took over from there. Quickly the raven haired princess slipped her fingers deep into her blond wife. Pumping in and out hard as Minako's hips ground down against her. Rei continued her actions as Minako leaned forward again and captured her lips in yet another passionate kiss. 'So close!' the words were running an Olympic marathon in Minako's mind, every time she would think she was about to come, Rei's pressure would lessen just enough to keep her on the edge. The blond didn't think she could take it any more! Reaching down Minako interlaced her fingers with Rei's free hand and brought it up above the dark haired girls head pinning her to the mattress. Rei's eyes widened again, she couldn't lie she completely loved being dominated by her normally quiet and sweet tempered wife.

"Fuck Rei, now just…Ohh god just do it!" Minako commanded as her hips demanded more from her wife. Rei smiled and decided to give Minako what she so desperately wanted by way of curling her fingers upward and searching, searching, until she found the spot she had been looking for. Rei smiled and Minako screamed, a high pitched whimper when her wife continually pushed on that spot, that spot that made her see white and before she could even think the blond came hard.

After a moment to catch her breath Minako leaned back up looking down at Rei who was smiling. Minako blushed. Rei smiled wider.

"That was possibly the sexiest thing I have ever experienced in my life, or any life prior." Minako blushed deeper, Rei just laughed. Minako leaned back slightly and Rei moaned a little. It was Minako's turn to smile as she backed off of Rei and slid her body between Rei's legs leaning down to kiss the ravens jaw.

"I think you are the sexy one." Minako whispered as she interlaced her fingers with both of Rei's hands, bringing them up above her wife's head again. Rei liked this, she liked Minako's sudden need for dominance, Martians were dominant creatures by nature but when it came to sexuality they wanted their partners to make them submit. This Martian was like every other she loved submitting for her wife. Rei's eyes widened a little when Minako's hands released her sliding slowly down her arms and sides. It was then that Rei noticed the feel of metal around her wrists. 'Chains? When the hell did we get chains on our bed?' Rei thought as Minako leaned back with a seductive smile. Looking up Rei tugged against the chains a little. The Martian frowned in confusion she had never seen chains like this before, where normal chains were cold metal these were warm to the touch, and the links were made of little rounded hearts as opposed to just circle ones but the most noticeable theme about them was that they glowed a deep gold color. Rei's eyes went to Minako in wonder and question. The blond giggled and leaned down to lick up Rei's neck as her hands caressed Rei's sides and chest.

"You didn't think that just because I don't fight doesn't mean I don't have senshi powers did you?" Rei gulped as she realized she was now completely at the mercy of her wife. Rei couldn't ever remember a time when she had been more aroused. Minako began to suck and nibble, none to gently, on Rei's neck and jaw.

"You see my element is metal, were as yours is fire. This chain is normally used for other things but tonight I think I found a more suitable use." Minako whispered between kisses. Rei moaned and pleaded.

"Minakoooo, Oh sweet Ares this is driving me crazy." Minako leaned back and said in a very serious voice.

"If you don't like it Rei I can let you go, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Rei panicked a little thinking Minako would get rid of the chain somehow and she yelled out a little to loudly.

"NO! No I like it." Minako smiled and said.

"Good, I was hoping you would, I didn't want to make you nervous. Now I hope you like this too." As Minako said the words she slipped down Rei's body spread the dark haired girls legs wide and teasingly glide her tongue slowly up Rei's center. The raven moaned loudly.

"God yes! Oh yes I like that too!" Rei exclaimed. Minako smiled and continued, basking in the exotic taste of her gorgeous wife and wishing to all the gods in existence that she could do this on a regular basis. Rei moaned and whimpered loudly as her wife sexually tortured her into submission. Minako moved to suck on her wife's clit and then slowly slid two fingers into her drenched opening. Rei couldn't take anymore, Minako had dominated her in their previous session, chained her to the bed, and was now going down on her. Rei's arousal had hit its peak and Minako quickly threw her over the edge by entering her, and for the first time ever Rei screamed as she came. Minako leaned back as she licked her lips clean and smiled.

"your so beautiful like that." the blond whispered. Rei's eyes opened locking with her wife intensely. Minako smiled again and raised one hand up, banishing the chains from around Rei's wrists. Rei immediately reached up and pulled the blond down onto her, kissing her lips thoroughly. Rei's breathing was still quick and hard, both of them were completely covered in sweat and Minako couldn't have been happier in Rei's arms. "From now on when you need me to help you let me know ok?" Rei said. Minako sighed nodding her head and whispering against Rei's neck.

"Ok." Minako dreaded the morning when things would go back to the way it was before, making love hadn't been anything important before, Minako assumed Rei would continue on as they were at least until Minako needed her again. Once every two weeks or so that's what she figured it would take. Minako snuggled her head into the crook of Rei's neck. Twice a month wasn't nearly enough in her mind. A tear slid from her eyes as she held tight to her probably now sleeping wife. 'I want you so much more then that.' Minako thought. Calming her nerves she forced herself to stop the tears and go to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Might Like Her

Chapter 8

Might like her

Early morning light shone annoyingly through the window of the two Princess's room. Rei stirred and sat up stretching and yawning loudly before she realized she should be quiet, Minako was still sleeping. Rei smiled at the little curled up ball of blond Venusian laying right up against her. Gently the Martian caressed the blonds head then carefully stood and began to dress for early morning training with Makoto, Jadeite and Nephrite. Finally all dressed in her training gear Rei turned to leave. The Martian princess was half way across the room when she suddenly turned around walking to the bed and placing a feather light kiss onto Minako's forehead. Hoping the caress wouldn't wake the probably exhausted blond.

Rei was quietly humming to herself as she walked into the training yard. Her three companions were already present. Rei smiled and said.

"Ok lets do this, I say we do some sparring. One Senshi and one Shitennou verses the other two." all three of them nodded with a smile. Rei was, apparently, oddly happy this morning. The teams ended up being Rei and Nephrite verses Makoto and Jadeite. After a moment it ended up being two separate battles of one Senshi vs. Shitennou and another Senshi vs. the other Shitennou. Makoto quickly beat Nephrite pinning him to the ground with her long spear at his throat.

"Do you yield?" Nephrite nodded with a smile.

"That last one was a good move." he said. Makoto laughed.

"I learned it from Ami actually." The two brunettes turned to look at the battling Martian and earthling, it looked like Jadeite had Rei on the run but Makoto knew better. Rei had used that tactic on her before. Suddenly the blond earthling was flipped straight forward his own thrusting momentum throwing him down landing with a thud on his stomach. Nephrite and Makoto busted out laughing. Rei smiled in triumph as she placed her sword tip into his back.

"You shouldn't get overzealous in battle Jadeite, aggression is good, to much can get you knocked on your ass." Jadeite smiled and turned around nodding at the same time. Rei smiled at her friend and offered him a hand.

"Good effort though." The Martian said. Jadeite laughed.

"My you are in a good mood this morning, your practically glowing, you were humming when you came out here." the blond man laughed again. "What's gotten into you?" Rei blushed as Makoto and Nephrite came over wondering the same thing.

"It's none of your business you jerk." Rei said with a blushing laugh. After a little bit more teasing about Rei's good mood Nephrite announced.

"Ok Jadeite we have to go, Endymion wants us for a meeting/update on news from Earth in about twenty minutes. I want to get it over with before breakfast." Jadeite nodded and walked away waving to the two senshi. Makoto waited until the boys had left then attacked.

"Ok spill it." Rei frowned with a blush.

"Spill what?" Makoto sighed in exasperation.

"Spill what ever it is that happened to make you so bloody cheerful this morning." Rei blushed looking around her to make sure they were alone.

"Minako." she said. Makoto look very confused. Rei sighed.

"We well… we had sex last night….a few times. It was amazing Makoto. She made me feel things I had never even begun to feel. First she pinned me to the bed and freaking commanded me to get her off. It drove me crazy. Then she tied me up!" Makoto's eyes widened in shock from the detail Rei apparently thought she would need.

"Did you know that she can summon a golden chain at will. It was so sexy she tied me to the bed with her magical chain then went down on me, that girl can do some amazing things with her tongue it was insane she would." at this point Makoto cut her off.

"Whoa Rei a little to much detail, jeez traumatize me for life why don't ya." Rei smiled and said.

"Sorry but it really was amazing." Makoto grinned still a little shocked.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same person, your wife, Sailor Venus, the quiet, scared and completely docile, shy Venusian?" Rei nodded.

"She did all of that to you." Rei looked off as if in a dream state.

"Oh yeah….she did." Makoto laughed.

"Wow go Minako! Who knew our little Venusian had it in her! Woot woot!" Rei laughed as she pulled Makoto towards the exit making their way to breakfast.

"She is actually kind of kinky." Rei said. Makoto just smiled.

"Whoa." was all the brunette said. Rei smiled.

"I know, I completely love it!"

The blond Princess of Venus awoke feeling better then she had in a very long time. She was no longer plagued with the pain, dizziness or nausea that came with her previous illness, and even though she knew things between herself and Rei hadn't changed emotionally she greatly looked forward to the next time that they would make love. It made her sad to know that Rei would never love her. Like her maybe but not love her like Minako loved the Martian, but if she couldn't have Rei's heart she would just have to settle with knowing she had her body; totally and completely to herself. Martians didn't cheat on their partners it just wasn't done. Getting up quickly Minako dressed in her "training" outfit and braided her long golden hair. Then she was off in the direction of breakfast. In no time at all Minako was walking through the large double doors to the dinning hall. Upon entering she saw Ami, Makoto and Rei sitting were they usually sat every morning together. Minako walked into the room and out of habit turned towards her normal table away from her wife. Rei frowned sadly when she realized Minako wasn't going to come and sit with them, then the Martian decided to see if she could change that. 'Well previously we had been fighting so it makes sense that she wouldn't want to sit by me but maybe if I asked her she would come over here.' Rei stood and waved to her wife who turned towards her looking slightly confused. Rei smiled and Minako smiled back raising her eyebrow in question. Rei laughed, she loved how Minako did that with her eyebrow it was just so cute. Waving a little Rei yelled slightly.

"Come here." Minako looked confused but nodded and walked over to her wife. When Minako made it to the Senshi's table Rei blushed slightly when she said.

"You could sit here. If you want to." as the Martian Princess said this she gestured towards the seat next to herself. Minako smiled and said.

"Really? I mean yes of course." The blond walked around the table and sat next to her wife. Rei smiled and started to make Minako a plate. The Venusian laughed at the amount of food Rei was giving her.

"What?" Rei said with a grin.

"Rei I cant eat all of that." Rei looked confused and said.

"Why not I could." Minako laughed and stated.

"Yes but you eat like a pig." Rei pouted and said.

"Your calling me a pig." Minako smiled and without even realizing it caressed Rei's hand as she said.

"No honey you aren't a pig, I've noticed its a Martian thing. You just have much larger appetites." Rei smiled and nodded. Minako blushed when she realized she had a hold of Rei's hand still and began to remover hers from the Martians grasp. Rei squeezed the blonds hand a little and kept a hold tightly. Minako blushed but Rei ignored it saying.

"Well I think you could use a bit of weight on you, you have been sick lately." Minako smiled and said.

"Your just trying to get me fat." Rei giggled and joked back to her wife as she poked Minako in the ribs with her free hand.

"And why would I do that your already a bit pudgy anyways." Minako scoffed and smacked Rei's shoulder.

"I am not, pudgy indeed, I cant believe you would say such a thing." Rei giggled a little and said.

"ok ok your not pudgy. How about we make a deal you eat what you can, as much as you can, and I'll finish the rest." Minako smiled started eating and nodded at the same time. Rei smiled back and began to finish her own plate.

Soon the meal was over and the couple got up and began to walk out of the hall. Rei turned left with Minako still holding the blonds hand. She knew it was dumb of her. She needed to go the other way to meet Jadeite but she still followed her wife despite the fact that she was being led in the wrong direction. Rei smiled when Minako pulled her out a door leading into the garden. Stopping a little ways into the garden maze Minako looked up into Rei's slightly confused eyes. Reaching down Minako plucked a flower from the garden and gave it to the Martian. Rei blushed slightly as Minako handed her the flower. No one had ever given her a flower before. Then her wife winced in pain and gripped her finger.

"Oww. Be careful it has thorns still" Rei frowned and looked at the flower and the little thorns on the stem.

"What is it?" Rei asked as she broke the thorns off of the stem and placed the flower behind Minako's ear. Minako smiled and said as Rei then took her hand and kissed her pricked finger.

"It's a rose, a white rose. They are my favorite and I wanted you to have one." Rei looked up into the blonds eyes as she asked.

"Why?" now would be the perfect time to tell her. To let her wife know how much she loved her. The perfect time that is if this were a fairy tale but Minako knew it wasn't and that Rei would only be uncomfortable by her declaration of love. Instead Minako thought with all her heart as she looked into Rei's eyes. 'because I love you so much' her heart screamed it but her lips whispered as she shrugged her shoulders.

"because they are pretty." Rei smiled as her hand raised to caress Minako's cheek lightly grazing the skin with her knuckles.

"Your pretty." Minako looked to the ground in slight sadness remembering a time when Rei had told her that her beauty was a strike against her and that Minako wasn't good enough to be Rei's wife. The blond sighed and whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry." Rei frowned not sure what she said to make her wife so sad. She didn't know what to do, she just wanted to get that broken defeated look off of Minako's face and before she knew it she was lifting Minako's chin with her finger and brushing her lips against the blonds. Minako's eyes widened in shock, she couldn't believe it Rei was actually kissing her. They had just had sex last night so there was no actual reason for her dark haired princess to kiss her. Unless she just wanted to. Minako smiled at that thought and allowed Rei to deepen the kiss the moment she attempted to. Minako wrapped her arms around Rei's waist as her wife's hands began to roam her body. Rei was lost in a cloud of desire. She wanted Minako, right here, right now if possible, and just as the raven haired princess was contemplating laying Minako down on the grass to engage in some extracurricular activates they heard a yell.


	9. Chapter 9 Attacked

Chapter 9

Attacked

It took Rei a moment to pull herself out of her haze of passion, but in no time Rei and Minako were both looking at the other two Senshi and the Shitennou running towards them.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked Ami.

"Monsters in the market town. We just got a report of a creature much like the ones in legend, and similar to the ones now showing up on earth. It is feeding on the peoples life force we have to do something before someone dies." Rei nodded she knew the legends about the monsters called youma and the situation on earth with them having started to show up randomly. Quickly the Martian began to give orders as head officer for the Lunarian Imperial Army Rei lead the senshi and since they were on the moon it was left for the Shitennou to fall in line with her orders.

"Ami, Makoto I need you to come with me straight towards the Market. Its not far from here that worries me. Kunzite I need you and your generals to come from behind we will already be engaged when you show up. Hopefully we can take it by surprise with reinforcements." Kunzite nodded and Ami added.

"The queen, Endymion and Usagi are already secure." Rei nodded she knew Ami and Makoto would have made sure the Queen and Princess were safe before anything else.

"Ok everyone move out." Everyone started to move until Minako grabbed Rei's arm.

"What about me I wana help." Rei turned and said.

"I need you to go to our room. You'll be safe there." Minako shook her head.

"No I'm coming with you." Rei shook her head in the negative.

"No! you aren't trained for this, you don't have any military training Minako. You have to stay here." Minako began to object when Rei quieted her.

"I have to go now or people will die. Stay here, don't argue." With that Rei turned and began to run to catch up to the rest of the group who all began to run along with her. Minako stomped her foot and cried in frustration. Of course Rei would make her stay she didn't know that Minako had been secretly training with Kunzite. Rei thought the blond was still completely incompetent. "I don't care what she says I can help, I cant let her get hurt.' Minako thought as she ran towards her room. When the blond arrived she ran in and threw open a large old trunk digging to the bottom. A moment later Minako emerged with a glistening gold sword. It had been her Mothers back in her senshi days. Minako pulled the sword from its sheath and it glittered almost like golden diamonds. Slipping it back in its sheath Minako attached it to her hip and ran off in the direction of the Market as fast as she could go. She knew Rei and her friends were probably already battling the youma.

Minako arrived at the Market and in no time at all the blond realized something. Her friends were losing this battle. The head youma seemed to be able to summon minions that were powerful and keeping the senshi and Shitennou at bay. Rei was in direct battle with the head youma and Minako was terrified for her wife. Ami and Makoto were having a little trouble fighting their minions. Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoicite were barely holding their own. It was then that Minako noticed Zoicite and Jadeite were getting overwhelmed another minion youma appeared at Jadeites back hoping to catch him unawares. Minako sprinted into action pulling her sword she thrust it quickly into the youmas back, catching it unawares just before the creature slashed Jadeite from behind.

"Jadeite watch your back." Zoicite yelled as she noticed the youma minion then smiled as it fell revealing Minako standing with a blacked blood drenched glittering sword. Jadeite turned around quickly noticing the blond he smiled at her and yelled a thank you as he continued to fight a minion directly. Her friends continued to battle and Minako was just about to join Kunzite when she heard a chilling sound. Rei cried out in pain as the head youma sent a blast of dark energy at her. The ball of lightning energy crashed into Rei's side knocking her to the ground. Minako didn't even realize she was moving all she could think about was getting to Rei. She didn't think she would make it. The youma was standing directly above her wife hand of razor sharp talons raised to strike the final blow while the Martian Senshi was still dazed. Minako's heart almost stopped as she watched the youma's deadly arm descend. A millisecond, a millisecond slower and Minako wouldn't have made it. The blond lunged forward blocking the talon strike with her sword, holding the hand above her wife who turned her head at the sound of the block. Rei's eyes widened watching Minako and the youma struggle. A battle of strength with Minako pushing the sword up as the youma attempted to continue slashing down. Minako knew she was loosing this dangerous tug of war. The youma was just way more physically strong them Minako was. The youma's talons were just a hairs breath from Minako's face. The blond grunted in pain as they descended a little lower, slowly cutting into her cheek. She didn't know what to do the youma was going to win. Suddenly Minako loosened the grip of one of her hands on the sword allowing the youma to cut deeply down her jaw and a little into her neck as she pressed her hand as close to the youma as possible without actually touching it then Minako yelled.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" a razor sharp chain lunged out of the blonds hand straight through the youma. The monster screamed in pain jerking back from the blond. Rei started to get up she knew Minako had hurt the youma badly and now was the time to get it. The Martian was just standing upright to perform an attack when the youma reached out grabbing the chain still through its own body and jerked Minako towards it. The blond doubled over in pain as she felt the youmas talons stab straight into her. Slicing through the side of her abdomen. She screamed the pain was so intense she had never felt anything like it before. Tears slipped from her eyes as her head raised looking for the final blow that would end her pain. It never came, instead she saw the youma scream in pain as it dissipated along to a previous yell of.

"Flame Sniper!" The youma minions disappeared once the youma was destroyed.

"Mina!" Rei yelled as she ran towards her now falling wife oblivious to the pain and bleeding of her own substantial injury. Minako's knees hit the ground, the blond gripped her side it hurt so much. Rei kneeled in front of her wife.

"Mina, Minako oh god." Rei said as she lifted Minako's face noticing the long cuts on her jaw and neck. Quickly Rei started to pick Minako up knowing she had to get to the infirmary fast. Minako was just bleeding to much. Rei screamed in pain as she attempted to lift her injured wife. Falling back to the ground Rei gripped her own side she was burnt and bleeding. The Martian was way to injured to carry someone.

It wasn't a moment before Rei realized she didn't need to worry as Kunzite came forward lifting Minako into his arms. Rei looked him in the eyes and said.

"Run…please she's bleeding to much." Kunzite nodded and despite his own injuries, which were much less than Rei and Minako's, sprinted towards the palace. Looking towards the ground Rei noticed the white rose that Minako had given her, the rose Rei had put behind Minako's ear. Rei grabbed the stem as Jadeite arrived to carry her. The blond general didn't care that his own arm was bleeding profusely or even listen to Rei's protests he just grabbed her and ran knowing that even though Rei wouldn't admit it she was hurt almost as bad as her wife. Makoto and Zoicite helped an injured Nephrite slowly towards the palace as Ami ran to catch up knowing her medical skills would be needed. All hoping their friends were ok. Ami caught up to Kunzite and Jadeite easily since she had minor injuries and wasn't carrying anybody. Entering the infirmary Ami instructed.

"Put Minako here. Rei here." Rei looked at Minako in the bed next to her, the blond was unconscious and very pale. Quickly Ami had Minako hooked up to all sorts of machines along with a new supply of blood. Another doctor began to do the same to Rei. The Martian wasn't even paying attention she was just watching Ami work on Minako. The strange doctor soon began to strip Rei of her clothing and Rei noticed. It hurt so much as he peeled the burnt shirt from her wound and began to clean and bandage it, but Rei's attention was soon back on her wife as a incessantly loud beeping began to emit from one of her machines.

"Shit" Ami yelled "She's coding" Tears slid from Rei's eyes as she watched. Rei's doctor ran towards a machine wheeling it over to her wife as Ami climbed onto Minako's bed straddling the blond she began to pump her arms down furiously against Minako's chest attempting to keep the blood flowing from Minako's heart. Rei reached over as far as she could without falling from her own bed and interlaced her fingers with her wife's. Tears were clouding her vision as she whispered to her unconscious wife.

"Please Mina, don't go." Ami moved from Minako's body as the other doctor readied the machine.

"Rei let go, he's going to try to start her heart again you cant be touching her." Rei let Minako's hand slip from her grip as the doctor placed paddles onto Minako gripping the disheveled white rose to her chest.

"Please" Rei whispered again. "Don't go were I cant follow you." Minako's body jolted against the electricity the machine thrust through her. The beeping continued.

"Again" Ami said. The doctor charged the paddles and emitted the shock again. After a moment the continuous beep of the machine slowed to a much more steady beat indicating Minako's heart beating on its own. Ami immediately continued to work on Minako's wounds. The bluenette practically performed surgery on Minako right there. Rei was amazed at Ami's skill and soon Minako and Rei were both all patched up and bandaged then moved to the intensive care unit of the infirmary. All of their friends came to visit even though Minako had yet to wake up. It turned out Ami, Makoto and Zoicite had only bumps, bruises and cuts to deal with. Nephrite had a broken leg and stab wound to the shoulder. Jadeites arm was cut badly but Ami was able to keep it operational and Kunzite had a concussion along with a few nasty cuts but other then that Rei and Minako were the only ones seriously injured in the battle, all the victims regained their life energy once the youma was defeated.

Rei awoke in the middle of the night, the raven couldn't sleep. Getting up slowly so as not to aggravate her wound the Martian stood going to the other side of her bed she leaned against it pushing as hard as she could. The bed creaked across the floor until it came into contact with the one next to it. Once the bed was moved to her satisfaction Rei placed the beaten up white rose onto Minako's bed side and slowly got back into the bed scooting over as far as she could the raven haired Princess slipped her arm around Minako's waist, being careful not to injure her wife further, she placed her forehead up against Minako's shoulder.

"Please wake up Mina. Please…I…I just I need you here annoying me. Please wake up." Rei pleaded.

Rei sat in Minako's room watching her wife sleep. Well it wasn't sleep really sleep was something you awoke from. Minako had yet to wake up even three days later. Ami walked into the room and immediately noticed Rei still there.

"Why is she healing so slow Ami? I'm almost totally healed but she looks like she was just injured yesterday?" Rei said suddenly as if she knew Ami was there. Ami sighed she would never get used to Martians ability to practically see the future.

"I had to do surgery on her I would imagine that slows down the healing, plus she lost so much blood that we had to give her some, of course it wasn't senshi blood its not like we have a lot of that to spare so its diluted her senshi powers a little. She is healing at a more normal humanoid rate as opposed to our accelerated senshi rate." Rei turned to look at the blue haired doctor.

"Will she be that way forever?"

"No, just for a while. Then her powers will once again flow through her veins fully and the accelerated healing will return." Rei nodded.

"When will she wake up?" Ami sighed.

"I don't know she was hurt very bad had she not been a senshi she would be dead right now I guarantee it." Rei laughed sadly.

"Its sad isn't it, she's been in that situation once before. If she wasn't a senshi she would be dead. I just wish she would wake up." Rei whispered as she took Minako's hand gently.

"Rei you need some rest, your still healing too and you haven't slept in days." Ami said.

"I wana stay here." Rei said tiredly. Ami shook her head.

"No Rei I am putting my foot down. Go to your room, take a shower, get a few hours of sleep and something to eat then you can come back. But until you do that I'm banning you from Minako's room."

"Ami…" Rei began to contest.

"Don't make me get Makoto. You might be able to take me but you most defiantly cant take us both most especially with your injury." Rei glared at the Mercurian. Then stood and headed towards her room in a huff. Ami sighed she knew Rei just wanted to be there when her wife woke up, but Ami wasn't going to let Rei kill herself because she was worried. Ami knew Minako was a fighter and fully believed the blond was going to wake up. The Mercurian just wanted to make sure Rei was healthy when the blond finally decided to awake.

Rei stormed toward her room on the way she asked a servant if they could bring her a meal to her room. The servant happily agreed and went in search of some food for the Martian. When Rei reached her room she slammed the door, quickly jumping into the shower hoping she could get this resting out of the way quickly so Ami would let her back in Minako's room. The Martian Princess smiled as she exited her bathroom and noticed a tray of food on the coffee table. Rei hastily slipped on one of Minako's useless night dresses and sat to eat her meal, gulping the food down quickly without even really tasting it. Once the food had disappeared Rei slipped into bed hoping a few hours of sleep would get Ami off of her back and Rei back at Minako's side.


	10. Chapter 10 She's Awake

Chapter 10

She's awake

Minako woke up in the middle of the night looking around the room all she saw was darkness. She immediately felt alone, no one was there. The blond pulled the equipment used to help her breath out of her throat gently and coughed a little at the discomfort it caused her throat. The Venusian cringed, moving hurt her side a lot. Slowly Minako lifted the blanket and looked down at her side. She was heavily bandaged but everything seemed to be ok. Minako slowly slid out of bed, testing her legs a little to make sure they were strong enough to hold her up. Then she went and flicked on the light. Minako walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, quickly inspecting the damage that had been done to her face during the fight. Looking at the scars Minako felt like crying. Beauty was the only thing the Venusian had had. 'Rei will never want me now, I look horrible' Minako thought. She knew Martians didn't normally discard their partners due to disfigurement, but on Venus it was considered normal even expected to divorce your partner if they were to become so scarred. Looks were everything on Venus. Tears slipped from her eyes at the thought that Rei would have grounds to divorce her under Venusian laws. 'She didn't even want me before, now she can get rid of me for good.' Minako thought as she traced the scars on her face, one going diagonally down her cheek another parallel to it following her jaw line. Then another on her neck that went almost to her collar bone. Minako slowly began to walk towards her room as she thought about how lonely she would be once Rei divorced her, thinking about how much she would miss the love of her life, but Minako knew she wouldn't fight it. If Rei wanted to divorce her if it was what Rei truly wanted Minako would be willing to go along with it. The blond loved Rei to much to try to force her to live with Minako and her hideous scars.

Before the Venusian even knew it she was standing in front of the door to her and Rei's room. 'I wonder if she's inside.' Minako thought as she slowly opened the door. Walking in Minako slowly made it to the bed were she noticed Rei curled into a little ball in the large bed. Minako smiled at this. She always loved how Rei would curl up like a kitten when she slept alone. 'I just want to hold her once more before she gets rid of me.' Minako thought as she slipped into the bed sliding under the covers the blond leaned up against Rei's back slipping her arm around the Martians waist. Rei immediately uncurled a little allowing Minako to hold her better. Minako leaned in and placed a kiss on the back of Rei's neck, then snuggled her face against the same spot. Breathing in the dark haired princess's scent hoping to completely burn it into her memory. No matter what Rei always smelled of lilac and incense.

"I love you….so much." Minako whispered before closing her eyes and attempting to sleep. Thinking that it would probably be the last time she would get to sleep with her wife.

Rei awoke in a bit of a haze. Smiling she could feel Minako's arms around her. Rei turned in the blonds arms and leaned up a bit to kiss Minako's lips. Slowly forcing the Venusian onto her back and leaning over her in the process. Minako immediacy shot up in pain accidentally smashing her forehead against Rei's.

"Owww, Oww Rei oww your on my side." Minako said as she gripped her forehead with one hand. Rei jumped back remembering Minako's injury.

"Oh my gosh Minako I'm sorry are you ok." Rei asked as she rubbed her own forehead. Minako smiled and said.

"Yeah I'm fine it just hurts if someone is laying on it." The blond said as she laughed a little. Rei smiled figuring Minako's senshi abilities must be coming back since she looked much better already.

"I'm so glad you woke up. We were all getting worried." Minako smiled glad that they were at least thinking about her. Rei smiled again and, being careful not to hurt her, leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the blonds lips. Minako blushed a little at Rei's attentions but soon leaned forward accepting as much of Rei as she could get. Rei smiled into the kiss and caressed Minako's cheek. The blond pulled back abruptly turning her head to the side putting her hand on the side of her face that Rei couldn't see.

"What did I hurt you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Rei started to say.

"No you didn't hurt me." Minako whispered.

"What is it then. Do you…do you not want to kiss me?" Rei asked feeling a little insecure at the thought that Minako might not want her. Minako shook her head in the negative.

"No its not that its just. I don't want you to see them." Minako whispered. "They look awful."

"Them?" Rei asked. "Them what?" Minako turned to look Rei in the eyes and was about to answer.

"MINAKO! There you are we have been looking for you everywhere come on you still need to be in the infirmary. Until your cleared you cant leave. I have to make sure your ok." Ami said as she stormed into their room. Minako's head turned to the side again as she said.

"I'm sorry Ami I just woke up last night still a little groggy and just made my way here somehow." Ami came to the bed and helped Minako up.

"You probably shouldn't be walking yet you know." Ami said as they began to make their way across the room.

"I'm sorry." Minako said. Rei looked at the retreating blond confused. 'What was she so worried about me seeing. I don't get it?' Rei thought as she got up to get dressed so she could get to Minako's room as soon as possible.


	11. Chapter 11 In Love

Chapter 11

In Love?

Minako and Ami made it to the blonds room in no time at all.

"Well you must be getting better because your moving pretty good." Ami said with a smile. Minako smiled back and said.

"Yeah I feel way better then I did last night." Minako laid on the bed as Ami began to examine her.

"I think your senshi powers came back full force last night your almost completely healed you can go when ever you want I think your looking really good." Minako frowned at Ami's comment.

"No I don't I look horrible. My scars are hideous." tears came to her eyes as she continued. "I think Rei's gonna leave me. I'm going to miss her so much." Ami's eyes widened in shock. 'Why would she think that?' Ami thought then realization dawned on her. Were Minako grew up it was almost unheard of to stay with a partner who had scars on their face. Only in matches of extreme love were those customs overlooked and those couples were usually shunned from society.

"Minako. Rei isn't a Venusian she wont leave you because of your scars." Ami said. Minako shook her head in the negative as she sniffled.

"Yes she will she never wanted to marry me anyway. I heard her tell Queen Serenity that. She has always told me that I'm not good enough to be her wife, now she has a legal excuse to divorce me. It would be possible for me to fight a Martian law saying I'm not Martian so it shouldn't apply but for a Venusian law…I cant fight it. She's going to leave me and I'm going to have to let her." Minako finished on a sob. Ami sighed and took the saddened blond into a tight hug.

"Everything's going to be fine Minako you'll see." Ami said. The bluenette turned towards the door as she heard a knock. Walking over Ami opened the door and saw a smiling Rei. Quickly Ami stepped out to talk to the Martian and give Minako time to stop crying.

"Ami what are you doing I want to see Minako." Rei said as she tried to walk past the Mercurian to get through the once again closed door.

"Rei. Minako is very upset right now." Rei frowned.

"What? Why is she upset? Is she…Is she mad at me because I didn't protect her?" Rei asked sheepishly. Ami sighed she didn't know how to deal with an insecure Rei anymore than an insecure Minako. 'Gosh cant these two just realize how much they love each other and stop getting so worked up about everything' Ami thought.

"No Rei she's not mad at you she's afraid."

"What is she afraid of?" Rei asked.

"Rei do you know anything about Venusian laws?" The dark haired princess shook her head in the negative. "On Venus it is customary to divorce your partner if they become badly scarred especially if the scars are located on a part of the body that is always visible. Like the face." Rei's eyes widened.

"She thinks I'm going to leave her because of her scars?" Rei ask. Ami nodded.

"Yes she does."

"I would never do that. Scars are a sign of bravery. They show the world how much courage my wife has." Ami sighed of course she should have remembered Martians love scars especially battle scars. The Mercurian smiled and said.

"I know that Rei but Minako doesn't why don't you go in their and tell your wife how you feel." Rei looked at Ami confused.

"What do you mean how I feel."

"Rei tell her you love her." Rei panicked at Ami's words.

"I don't love her!" Ami smiled and said as she began to walk away.

"Right. Keep telling yourself that Rei." Ami's words had made Rei slightly Closter phobic and now her desire to see Minako was being warred with a desire to run outside and take huge gulps of fresh air. The Martians first desire won out and Rei slowly opened the door.

"Mina" Rei said as she stepped into the room. Minako's head turned towards Rei for a moment then jerked to the side again in an attempt to hide the scars on her face.

"Rei what are you doing here?" Minako asked as her hand came up in an attempt to hide her face more. Rei smiled and said.

"I'm here to see my wife silly." Minako frowned.

"You might be happier if you didn't have to see me." Quickly Rei walked to the bed and sat on the side, Minako turned her body away from Rei even more. Rei reached to the side and placed her hand over Minako's hand on the blonds face.

"Mina look at me." Minako's eyes began to tear up.

"No…I don't want you to see." the blond whispered. Rei sighed.

"Mina. Baby look at me…please." Blue eyes slowly turned to lock lightly with violet, and in that moment when she could see straight into Minako's heart through her fears and insecurities that Rei realized something. Ami was always right. 'I do love her' Rei thought as she softly slipped her hand underneath Minako's and caressed her cheek. Gently following the scars along her face. Tears slowly slipped down until they collided with Rei's kind hand.

"Please." Minako whispered. "Please don't leave me." The blond begged as she wrapped her arms around Rei's waist hiding her face in the crook of Rei's neck.

"Shhh honey don't cry. I'm not going to leave you. I…I." Rei couldn't finish. The words she wanted to say, words she had ever only said to one person. Her mother. She felt weak unable to tell her love how she felt because it may make her seem vulnerable. 'I'm a coward' Rei thought. The blond leaned back looking into Rei's eyes again.

"You wont leave me?" Rei was overwhelmed by her emotions. She had never felt anything like this.

"No I wont ever leave you." Rei whispered as she leaned in softly kissing Minako's lips. Minako reciprocated kissing back with a fierceness that startled Rei. Before the Martian even knew what was happening they were completely naked. Lips locked together in a sensual kiss as their bodies moved together. Heat and passion filled their souls as they both made love to the other until simultaneously they came, an intense release neither would ever forget. Rei laid above her blond wife breathing heavily from their exertion. The Martian smiled at Minako's condition, the blond had her eyes closed tightly breathing greatly labored and was currently gripping her wife tightly. Rei leaned down and softly kissed Minako's cheek then slowly ran her tongue up the blonds jaw following the light line the youma had left there. Minako jerked away and covered the side of her face.

"don't" she whispered as she pulled away from Rei. Rei grabbed her back and said.

"Why not? Your mine Mina." Rei leaned down and kissed the scar on Minako's neck. "Your scars are beautiful, your beautiful." Minako blushed at Rei's praise and hugged her tightly.

"I love you." the blond whispered. Rei pulled away from Minako wide eyed not having expected Minako to say that. Minako saw Rei's expression and looked down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I know you don't love me back. I should have just kept my mouth shut." Minako said. Minako was still talking when Rei leaned down and kissed her effectively shutting her up when the Martian pulled away she whispered.

"I do." Minako frowned in confusion.

"You do?" Rei nodded and decided to get over her insecurities if Minako could say it to her then Rei should be able to do the same.

"Minako you are everything I never knew I always wanted….I love you." Minako was now the wide eyed one.

"You…you love me?" Rei smiled and nodded.

"More then I ever thought possible. I love you Minako" Minako lunged at Rei pulling her into a deep kiss. Then pulling away and continuously kissing her face.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Minako said continuously as Rei giggled. Minako yelped and Rei screamed as everyone of their friends. Their fellow senshi, the Shitennou as well as the Prince of Earth and Princess of the Moon stood wide eyed at the door. Rei immediately pulled the blankets up to cover them both. All of their friend were blushing a lot trying not to laugh.

"Well its about time." Makoto said as she laughed. Rei blushed profusely and screamed.

"Excuse me do you mind?" Usagi giggled and said.

"you know Rei, Minako just woke up you couldn't even wait a whole day before pulling her into bed." Rei frowned and blushed even more as all her friends laughed even harder. Minako just smiled and wrapped her arms around her profusely blushing wife. Eventually Rei smiled back and pulled Minako into another kiss.

"Hey guys were still standing right here" The two just ignored their slightly disturbed friends, holding each other tight for the rest of their lives.

The End


End file.
